Temptation
by Quills2
Summary: Carly wants what she isnt supposed to have. Will she get it?


            They called her a sociopath.  Oh, they had no idea.  Carly sat on the railing of her penthouse balcony, her pale slender legs dangling below her.  Her delicious, purple silk dress billowed in the cool New York breeze.  

            _"Smile…though your heart is aching.  Smile…even though it's breaking.  When there are clouds in the sky you'll get by…If you smile through your fear and sorrow… Smile and be there tomorrow…You'll see the sun come shining through if you…"_

            Her voice carried a along the wind…a faraway, haunting tune.  She laid down on the thick stone edge of the terrace and giggled lightly.  Her hands ran over herself.  One rested on her stomach while the other slipped of her, dangling 50 floors in the air in her high rise apartment.  

            She smiled.  He was here.  She just knew it.  She turned her head towards the balcony doors.  The sheer curtains fluttered seductively as she saw his silhouette beyond the doors in her bedroom.  She made no attempt to move.  She was sure he saw her.  

            His breath caught in his throat.  He could hear his heartbeat…faster …faster.  He moved a step forward and stopped.  She turned her gaze away from him and looked at the heavens.  He had never beheld a siren so beguiling as his blonde lover.  She was so comfortable in her enticing skin…something so lovely.  

            Carly licked her lips and closed her eyes and she felt him move beside her.  "I knew you would come back.  You can't stay away."  

            His reply was his warm mouth coaxing hers.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled into his kiss.  She knew him so much better than he'd ever admit.  

            He grabbed her and carried her in his arms as their mouths captured one another's in an all encompassing passion that no one understood but them.  His day's growth of facial hair chafed her skin with wonderful pain.

            He carried her into the bedroom and gently placed her in the center of her 4-poster canopy bed.  She couldn't wait to get out of these clothes.  She was aching to feel his fingers smoothly glide along her body.  She squirmed impatiently as he languidly took of the fish/eye hooks one…by one.  She couldn't take it anymore.  She put her hands on either side of the dress and yanked it off.  The silk split with a resounding rip.  

            He smiled.  He loved her impatient demeanor—her innovative thinking.  His lips moved over her collarbone as he removed torn lavender shreds of cloth that was once a $1000 gown.  Of course she wore no undergarments.  This was Carly, after all.  He kissed her flat stomach and looked up at her as her hand ran through his soft hair.  

            She bit her lip and guided him lower.  She had to get her 'just desserts,' after all.  And oh, does she.  What he does with his tongue is sinful.  The way his stubble rubs against her inner thigh drives her just as wild.  She calls out his name as she writhes from his touch.  The moment his tongue entered her, she exploded.  She throbbed all over as she let out a sexy laugh.  She rolled over and straddled him.

            "Your turn," She whispered.  Her finger ran a trail from his neck to his stomach.  She worshipped his body—always had.  

            He couldn't think of anyone but her…Carly.  Carly.  Carly.  

            He sat up and cupped her face to kiss her when she brazenly pulled him inside of her.  

            She wrapped her legs around his waist and smiled into his kisses.

            "I love you…" He whispered breathlessly.

            Carly's eyes snapped open.  She kissed his neck, avoiding eye contact.  Her heart beat faster than she thought possible.  The humming feeling in her lower belly drove her to distraction.  She nibbled at his neck and back to his lips.  Their voices were a continuous crescendo and decrescendo of passionate moans.  Carly's toes curled as he drove her to the brink of her sanity.  She ran her hands through his hair and kissed him as she began to shake.  

            "Oh God…Jason…!"

            She tightened for a moment as they reached their peak of ecstasy and rode the wave back down together.  She rested her chin on his shoulder and his on hers for a long moment.  The hearts beat simultaneously, filling her ears.  She kissed his neck and tried to move off of him.  But he held her fast.

            "Look at me," He demanded softly.

            She shook her head.

            "Carly…please."

            "I can't…"

            His lips skimmed over her ear and jaw before moving his head back to capture her lips with his own.  He leaned his forehead against hers.

            After a long moment, she looked at him.

            "You're not supposed to love me."

            "I'm not supposed to do a lot of things," He smiled.

            Carly cupped her face with her hands.  

            "But you wont leave her…I know."

            "Forget about--"

            "Jase," she chided.  "You know I won't."

            He stayed silent.

            "Just…you better go."

            He grabbed her hips and moved her off him painfully slow.  Carly closed her eyes and opened her mouth to the pleasure the swept through her as he separated their joined bodies.  

            She laid down with one hand behind her head as she watched him dress.  She bit her lip when she saw the scratches all down his back.  And his neck…her mouth left a lasting imprint.

            He stood over her.  Carly crooked her finger to him.  He leaned down as she moved up to kiss him again.

            He then walked out quietly.  Carly stood and walked to her safe.  She opened it slowly and took out a picture.  She carried it to the balcony as she stared at it.

            "Everything is falling into place," She whispered cruelly.

            She smirked and kissed the picture—leaving her lipstick print on Courtney's smiling face.  

She would get Jason soon.  She knew she could.  She grabbed a lighter and lit the corner on fire.  She put it on the floor of the stone balcony and watched it burn until it was no more than ashes.  She stood, satisfied.  She laughed coolly as she walked inside.

She grinned, thinking of the insipid blonde.  Little Court wouldn't _smile the day the bitch finally got what was coming to her.  And she would see to it—Jason was just the icing on the cake._

She slithered onto her bed and put her hands on the warm sheets as she hummed to herself.  

"…_Smile and be there tomorrow…You'll see the sun come shining through if you…just…smile…"_

She smiled.

-End-


End file.
